


A realidade de um sonho

by cutiedongyoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedongyoung/pseuds/cutiedongyoung
Summary: De repente, Wonwoo não sabia mais se era um sonho ou se era realidade, mas acaba deixando de se importar.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	A realidade de um sonho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljhooney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhooney/gifts).



> um oneshot curtinho de aniversário pra bri, mas todo mundo é bem vindo a ler. Não sei se escrevo bem mas espero que seja suficiente pra você gostar, feliz aniversário 💕

O sol se punha no horizonte em Seul quando ele entrou em seu pequeno apartamento, perto do centro da metrópole coreana, onde ninguém o esperava além de seus dois gatinhos de estimação, assim como faziam todos os dias pelos últimos dois anos. Então ele alimenta os gatos, esquenta seu jantar comprado em loja de conveniência e vai assistir à TV, como todos os dias. Limpa a caixa de areia dos gatos, toma um banho, ouve música enquanto checa as redes sociais pelo celular, escova os dentes e vai dormir, como todos os dias. E por fim, para completar sua rotina, Wonwoo sonha com o mesmo homem. Sempre um sonho diferente, mas todos têm em comum o mesmo homem alto e bonito, de pele bronzeada de sol e sorriso perfeito, um pouco desastrado, mas que sempre o trata muito bem. O homem de seus sonhos, literalmente. Bem clichê, não? Ainda tem mais. Além de tudo isso, os sonhos pareciam muito reais, o toque suave nas mãos de Wonwoo, a risada gostosa que ele soltava junto com piadas bobas, as delícias que ele fazia na cozinha, os cheiros, os sabores, os toques, os sons, todas as sensações, mas Wonwoo não sabia seu nome, de onde é, idade, o que faz, ou qualquer outra informação pessoal. Apesar de aparecer todos os dias em seus sonhos, aquele homem não deixa de ser um completo estranho, e, mesmo assim, uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, que o consolava em dias tristes e compartilhava de seus sorrisos em dias felizes, que ouvia suas vitórias, derrotas e preocupações. Tudo bem, seus amigos poderiam fazer isso por ele também, mas, sei lá, é diferente. Só de pensar no homem dos seus sonhos, Wonwoo se sentia quentinho por dentro, um sorriso automático em seus lábios, ele o fazia se sentir bem. 

Na manhã seguinte, como em outra qualquer, o garoto se vestiu, tomou café da manhã, alimentou seus gatos, limpou a caixa de areia, escovou seus dentes e foi trabalhar, como faria em qualquer outro dia. Mas hoje as coisas estavam diferentes. Pra começar, o ônibus que Wonwoo pega todos os dias atrasou, ele quase chegou na loja atrasado. Então, ainda mais inesperadamente, seu chefe, e dono da livraria/café em que o garoto trabalha, apareceu no local, coisa que acontece muito raramente, apenas em ocasiões especiais e primeiros dias de funcionários novos. Além disso, a loja abriria mais tarde que o normal sem aviso prévio e nenhum dos funcionários sabia muita coisa. Joshua, o barista, achava que eles iam ter algum tipo de evento especial, talvez um evento de aniversário de algum cantor famoso organizado por sua fanbase. Já Seungkwan, um dos garçons, Seokmin, o caixa da área do café, e Soonyoung, o caixa da área da livraria fizeram uma aposta: o primeiro acha que alguém importante vai visitar o café, o segundo diz que ouviu falar que vai haver um evento de autógrafos na área de livraria, e o último acha que eles finalmente vão contratar um confeiteiro decente para ajudar Jun na cozinha, e quem ganhar a aposta recebe um jantar em uma churrascaria 100% financiado pelos dois perdedores. Minghao e Jeonghan, ajudantes na livraria, não davam a mínima para quem estava certo ou errado, e se de certa forma Wonwoo concordava com eles, por outro lado ele também não podia mentir, estava sim um pouco curioso para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Eram quase 10h da manhã quando a verdade finalmente foi revelada: um homem alto, muito alto, cuja aparência poderia intimidar qualquer um, não fosse o sorriso envergonhado em seu rosto. Um funcionário novo, e Soonyoung estava certo, ele fora contratado para fazer os doces que eram tão populares na renomada SVT Livraria e Café. E sua aparência era muito familiar. Quando Wonwoo percebeu, imediatamente se escondeu. Não teria que trabalhar com ele mesmo, então não faria diferença ser simpático ou não, Certo? Errado. Ao final do dia, todos já estavam familiarizados com o funcionário novo, até mesmo Dino, o universitário que trabalhava apenas meio período no café, menos Wonwoo. Ele fugiu e se escondeu, da forma mais discreta possível, é claro, do confeiteiro o dia inteiro, mas quando chegou o horário de fechar, ele não pôde mais fazer isso: Seungcheol, o chefe, convocou todos os funcionários para um jantar de boas vindas para o confeiteiro, seria em uma churrascaria famosa, com soju incluso, e Seungcheol pagaria tudo.  
"Wonwoo, o que achou do Mingyu?"

"Mingyu?"

"O confeiteiro! Não prestou atenção quando ele se apresentou?"

"Acho que eu estava no banheiro quando isso aconteceu…"

"Eu sabia que você é introvertido mas não acha que isso é antipático de sua parte? A não ser que…"

"A não ser que o quê, Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Você tá evitando ele porque ele é o cara dos seus sonhos"

"Deus, me diga por que eu contei sobre os sonhos pra esse idiota?"

"Ei, não precisa falar desse jeito. Eu acertei, não acertei? Não sou tão idiota assim"

"Sim, Soonyoung, acertou. Feliz agora?"

"Tem medo de como ele seja? De ser homofóbico, um babaca, heterotop, jogador de lol? VOCÊ ACHA QUE-"

"Não fala besteira, na verdade acho que eu só tive medo de falar com ele mesmo, dele me reconhecer e tal. Não era nem pra ele existir, sabe? Qual a chance? Foi o susto, só isso"

"Aham, sei. Tem certeza? Não tá agindo que nem o Wonwoo que eu conheço"

"Não sei… Era pra ele ser só um produto dos meus sonhos, não alguém real. E se ele for o completo oposto de como era no meu sonho? Ou pior, e se ele for exatamente igual? E se… e se eu acabar me apaixonando por ele?"

"Pra começar, Jeon Wonwoo, pelo que você falou dos seus sonhos, você já tá 110%, completamente apaixonado por ele, e você nem conhecia o garoto até hoje de manhã. E se você se apaixonar, apaixonou ué, ninguém controla o que sente, e você só vai saber como ele é de verdade se falar com ele. Se escondendo assim, aí é que não vai dar nada mesmo"

"Inferno. Te odeio"

"Também te amo. Agora vamos, antes que o Cheol desista de pagar comida e álcool pra gente"

"O que eu não faço por comida de graça?"

_____

Algumas horas depois, Jeonghan já havia levado um Seungcheol muito bêbado para casa, Dino já havia voltado para a própria casa também pois teria aula pela manhã e não poderia aparecer de ressaca, e os dois chineses do grupo também acabaram indo embora mais cedo, então no restaurante sobraram apenas 8 dos garotos no restaurante, e mesmo com Seungcheol tendo ido embora, ele ainda lidaria com a conta mais tarde. Dos 8 restantes no restaurante, Joshua, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Hansol e Seungkwan estavam dormindo após uma competição de quem bebe mais, e Jihoon estava tentando lidar com eles, mesmo que ele mesmo não estivesse mais sóbrio, deixando Mingyu e Wonwoo sozinhos. Nesse momento o último se perguntou o motivo de ainda estar ali, afinal seu melhor amigo estava inconsciente, e a última coisa que ele queria era estar sozinho com o Homem dos Sonhos ™. Ele deve ter enfurecido vários deuses em vidas anteriores para isso estar acontecendo com ele agora.

"Wonwoo"

"Sim?"

"Não vai perguntar como sei seu nome?"

"Assumi que algum dos outros caras te falou, assim como me contaram"

"Errou!!!! Hahahaha"

"Não acha melhor ter essa conversa quando estiver sóbrio?"

"Ah, não, claro que não, me esforcei para ficar bêbado só pra conseguir falar com você…"

"E por que faria isso? Não é como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo"

"Na verdade nos conhecemos sim. Faz 2 anos. Nos vemos todos os dias"

"Então você…"

"Por que ficou me evitando hoje?"

"Achei que estivesse alucinando. Achei que se não olhasse pra você, seu rosto ia mudar. Mas como sabia meu nome se eu nunca soube o seu?"

"Você me contou uma vez, faz um pouco mais de um ano"

"E você não me contou o seu?"

"Nunca tive a chance, e você nunca perguntou"

"Achei que você fosse inventado"

"Se eu fosse inventado eu não teria um nome? Personagens têm nome"

"Eu não sei… Não sei o que está acontecendo, o que é real e o que não é, achei que você fosse um sonho mas então você apareceu na loja"

"Sou bem real. Kim Mingyu. Não achou que os sonhos fossem muito reais para serem sonhos?"

"Não sei. Tem certeza que estamos acordados agora? Poderia ser só mais um sonho"

"Você é muito fofo, Wonwoo"

"..."

"Não gostou? Acho que eu passei dos limites, deveria ter bebido menos-"  
Wonwoo não o deixou terminar. Não sabia se foi um impulso originado pelo álcool em seu sangue ou pelo sorriso perfeito de Mingyu, e aproveitou sua incerteza sobre a situação ser sonho e realidade, a incerteza causada pelos efeitos do álcool, a incerteza de estar fazendo o certo ou errado, sem pensar duas vezes ele o beijou. Esperava ser empurrado ou algo do tipo mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O beijo foi recíproco, suave como qualquer outro toque do mais alto, quentinho como sua presença, tinha gosto de álcool mas era mais que isso, era bom, era calmo, era... Wonwoo não sabia descrever, era tudo o que ele esperava e ainda mais. Não pôde evitar sorrir em meio ao beijo, e assim que o fez sentiu o outro aprofundá-lo, e não resistiu. A cada toque ele derretia um pouco mais nos braços de Mingyu. Ele se lembra disso. Também se lembra de um Jihoon irritado por eles estarem se beijando enquanto ele tentava lidar com 5 garotos que passaram dos limites. Se lembra de ter bebido mais depois de arranjarem táxis suficientes para mandar os amigos para suas devidas casas. Se lembra levemente de trocar mais uns beijos com Mingyu, mas o resto da noite se passou em borrões, não se lembra de ter deixado o restaurante nem de chegar em casa ou qualquer coisa no caminho, não se lembra do que fez quando chegou no apartamento, se alimentou os gatos ou se só foi direto para a cama. Apenas não se lembra.

De manhã, quando acordou, Wonwoo tinha uma forte dor de cabeça e náuseas. Fazia tempo que não bebia tanto e com certeza passou dos limites. Outra memória da noite anterior em seu corpo era o lábio inferior cortado. Quando aquilo aconteceu? Caiu no meio do caminho? E Mingyu? Essa parte aconteceu antes ou depois dele dormir? De repente a ideia de sair da cama e ir trabalhar não parecia mais assim tão horrível, assim ele poderia descobrir se o homem de seus sonhos, não, Kim Mingyu era real ou apenas mais uma alucinação.


End file.
